


A lot can change in thirty minutes.

by kurorozu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurorozu/pseuds/kurorozu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk learn why you should avoid cities during the zombie apocalypse. Sadstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot can change in thirty minutes.

_Pant pant huff huff_

"Dirk, I don't think with that wound you can help carry me any longer." Jake English eyed the gaping flesh wound located on his boyfriends shoulder, the teethmarks of the...zombie extremely prominent in places where the flesh wasn't torn. 

"I'm.... fine Jake. Don't...don't worry about me." The Strider was still strong enough to hold the muscular gunman and run with his weight despite not having a proper meal in days. He could do this, he could get his boyfriend to safety, somewhere he can heal and continue back to his island. Somehow without Dirk in tow. For now, Dirk only had one mission. Find a place that has food, shelter and where his boyfriend could heal in peace, away from the zombies. 

Dirk knew he wouldn't live, but that doesn't mean he can't help his boyfriend survive, at least until he turned. Dirk had left his katana the second Jake broke his leg. He had been so focused on his boyfriend, he hadn't seen nor heard the stray infected come up from behind him. 

An apartment building. It doesn't look like it was broken into, the windows on the first floor were completely in tact, the door looked like it was in one piece, slightly ajar. It's so close but Dirk is getting so tired. He starts to slow down his run, Jake notices and tries to help, tries to get Dirk to let him gimply run alongside his faster boyfriend. Dirk's wheezing but still a stubborn ass and doesn't let him down. The groans of the zombies getting closer as they hunt for the source of blood coming from Dirk's wound. Using the last bit of his strength, he flash-steps them to the door of the building.

The Strider can't carry Jake anymore and finally lets his boyfriend help him, they start to hobble up the stairs, the blonde weakly pushing any sort of debris behind them to keep the zombies away. 

"How many minutes?" Dirk pants, commanding the other teen to tell him how long it's been since the initial bite. 

"S-seven I think... yes... Seven," Jake stuttered as they made it to a relatively zombie-less floor, going into the first open apartment before closing the door and locking it, barricading the door.

Once they were inside, Dirk lay the dark-haired boy down and went through all the rooms, making sure a living corpse wasn't in any. Then he began to gather up all the food and sticking it next to Jake, gathering bottled water left from the last person to have entered the apartment.

Jake could only lay there and watch Dirk do everything for him, he didn't even realize he started crying as he counted down the minutes he had with the love of his life. The only other human he knew was alive. Dirk finished gathering what he could and crouched down in front of Jake. Strider took off his anime shades, cupped English's face and smiled softly at his boyfriend. 

"You can make it back to your island Jake, I believe in you. My AI can even help you navigate and watch out for you." Dirk put his shades on the top of Jake's head. 

Jake just sat there silently, tears still streaming from his bright green eyes. 

"I was so alone for so long Dirk, I can't go back to that." A hiccup formed in Jake's throat, he started mentally cursing it for ruining his manliness.

"You can go back to your island and survive this." 

"Dirk I-I won't leave you.... I.. can't" Jake's voice was barely a whisper now, sobbing almost.

_scratch_

"Shhh" Dirk covered Jake's lips with his calloused fingers. His orange eyes went to the apartment door. Green eyes followed the gaze, tears catching on the glass, making Jake's vision blurry. 

"How many bullets do you have left?" Dirk looked at Jake, eyes hard and focused now. 

Jake bit his bottom lip, hoping to look like he was thinking despite knowing the answer. Dirk knew this look though, Jake only did it when he was nervous or about to lie. 

"E-enough. I have enough bullets Dirk..." Jake averted his gaze to the ground just before Dirk took the pistols from their holders, immediately checking them for bullets, just as Jake taught him.  
 _scrrraaaaatch, moooaaaaaaan_

There was only one bullet left. Orange eye's widened in surprise then calmed with understanding. Neither of them would make it out of this town it seemed. Neither of them would make it back to Jake's island, all because Dirk had ignored his AI navigation, had looked for food, had got the two of them stuck in a herd of ruthless, undead humans. For what, food? To show off? It had all went downhill faster than Dirk thought it would. 

The sounds of the zombies got louder per second, Jake and Dirk locked eyes as the Strider readied the barely loaded gun. The blonde swallowed then looked at the brunette.

"How many minutes, love?" He barely whispered the question, their faces close enough to each other for him to be heard over the gurgles, groans, moans and scratches of the hoard outside the door. 

"T-twenty five minutes." Jake looked into the orange orbs he had loved for what seemed like forever. He was once again oblivious to the tears falling from his own green orbs. Dirk only had five more minutes of humanity left. He could kill himself and leave Jake to the hoard. However, Dirk wasn't a coward. He also loved Jake too much to let him get eaten alive. 

Dirk leaned in for a kiss, brushing the brunettes lips with his own, kissing him softly at first before slowly deepening it. He would enjoy the last kiss of his life. Jakes gun was in his right hand and seemed to be heavier than it had been a minute ago. Dirk trailed the gun up over Jakes torso, past his Adams apple and angling it so the bullet would go right through the brain, an instant death. Jake didn't tense at the feel of the muzzle on his chin, he actually smiled a bit in the kiss. Typical Strider. 

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually a minute, Dirk pulled away and looked at his boyfriend, smiling at him. 

"I'll meet you in the afterlife Jake." 

"Dirk...wait, can you... can you hum to me before you pull the trigger?" The green eyes looked at him, begging to hear his boyfriends music one last time. 

"Anything for you, English." Dirk smirked and complied, humming a tune that could only be described as a lullaby, Jake's eyes closed, Dirk pulled the trigger. His shades fell to the ground and as Dirk stood upright he mumbled a goodbye to his AI. Knowing it would live miserably without human contact, he stomped on the glasses caging it. He could feel the infection pulling at his nerves.

He looked at the bloody corpse of his boyfriend, suddenly he was looking delicious. Strider shook his head then looked at the door. He couldn't protect Jake in life then maybe he coud in death. He un-barricaded the door. 

It was his last resort, Dirk wouldn't become one of them. At least he could let them eat him, maybe then they wont smell Jake's blood and brains or want his cold dead body. Dirk flung the door open and pushed his body into the mass in front of him. He had at least been able to close the door behind him. His body was torn to shreds in seconds, his screaming drowned in the sea of undead.

It took seconds for those bright orange eyes to turn milky white.

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU IT WAS SADSTUCK. If you have any criticisms or comments feel free to post them.


End file.
